


Attitude Adjustment

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vibrator Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: Fushimi has an attitude problem. Munakata hates being disrespected. How can they work it out?





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent but I'm not sorry at all. It's also probably OOC but oh well! It's super kinky, read and enjoy at your own risk

"You remember the safe word, correct?" Munakata checked the ropes binding Fushimi's wrists to the bed frame, making sure they were just tight enough to restrain him. 

"I'm not fucking brain-dead, Munakata," was Fushimi's only response as he glared up at his king. "Stop fussing over me and get on with it."

"Well, what is it then? " Munakata cocked an eyebrow at Fushimi. God, how Fushimi hated that condescending look. 

"Four. You don't need to ask me every time." Fushimi had a good amount of HOMRA's fire burning in him, always disobeying orders, disrespecting Munakata, and generally just rebelling. The blue king was excited to attempt to smother that fire within him, though he knew it would never be out for long. The fact that this wouldn't be a one time thing only made it more fun for the both of them. 

Munakata admired the smaller man's lithe body, his scorched HOMRA tattoo standing out against his pale skin. He briefly considered the idea of marking Fushimi's neck so he'd have no choice but to wear his uniform correctly, instead of half unbuttoned like he usually does, but decided against it for now. 

"You'll learn to watch your tone with me, Saruhiko. Remember who's in charge." Fushimi held his tongue, internally despising the use of his first name, yet simultaneously loving the sadistic look in Munakata's eyes. 

Running a hand over the skin on Fushimi's bare chest, Munakata smirked appreciatively at how soft it was. Without missing a beat, he let his hand glide over his nipple, which rewarded him with a sigh from Fushimi, who hoped it had gone unnoticed. 

"Oh? Sensitive, Saruhiko?" Munakata delighted in humiliating Fushimi like this, coaxing every little sound out of him that he tried to stifle. "How adorable." Munakata took his nipple between his fingers, watching Fushimi's reactions as he played. A gentle pinch caused him to bite his lip. A much less gentle tug was followed by a half-moan, truly showing Fushimi's masochistic side. 

Munakata moved his hand lower to Fushimi's belt, undoing it and his pants while brushing over his crotch far more times than necessary. Because of this, he was already half hard by the time his pants were off, and Munakata's teasing was already getting to him. 

"You tied me up so you can pretend to touch me? Feels like a waste of time, honestly." Fushimi hoped for a rise out of Munakata. It was not only entertaining to mock him, but Fushimi knew his punishment would be worse the more he spoke; he could hardly wait. 

"Patience, Saruhiko." The blue king reached under the bed for a small box. The sight of it sent a tingle down Fushimi's back, knowing that this is where Munakata kept the many toys he liked to subject Fushimi to. "You'll soon regret every word that comes out of that filthy mouth of yours."

Before he could spit out another retort, Munakata shoved his legs apart and propped them up, leaving Fushimi suddenly exposed. He wasn't given too long to think about that, however, as he felt the familiar sensation of Munakata's lubed fingers working their way into him. It was a bit unpleasant, as no matter what he did, Munakata's hands were always very cold. 

Slowly but deliberately, Munakata worked him open, eventually using three of his fingers. Through all of this, Fushimi remained steadfast, not letting a sound escape his mouth even though his body betrayed him when he bucked his hips every time Munakata brushed against that spot within him. 

"You've been awfully quiet, Saruhiko." The way his name rolled off the blue king's tongue was laced with danger; Fushimi felt his pulse speed up by a fraction. He hadn't noticed how hard he was breathing until just now, so he tried to steady his breath as much as he could. All of that was forgotten as he heard Munakata sorting through the box once more. He pulled out a moderately sized dildo with a slight curve to it, almost taunting Fushimi as he eyed him. 

"You're the most obvious person in the world, Munakata. You're going to fuck me with a dildo instead of your dick to try to make me beg for you, is that right? Well, it won't work, any dildo could make me cum faster than you could." Fushimi was so confident that he was correct, as he usually was. A life of always being smarter than everyone around you can do that to a person. 

"You can think that if you'd like." Unfortunately for Fushimi, Munakata would not be outsmarted; he'd been planning this for a while and just thinking about what he was going to do made him chuckle to himself. Slowly, he pushed the dildo into Fushimi, who adjusted fairly quickly. At the base was a small switch that Fushimi failed to notice until Munakata flipped it to low. A groan escaped Fushimi's lips as the dildo vibrated inside him. 

"Not an…entirely unpleasant thing to get wrong…" Sighing in pleasure, Fushimi decided to enjoy this feeling before Munakata punished him for real. He knew he'd end up submitting, but Fushimi just wanted to see how long it would take before that point. 

"Sometimes you must admit when you're wrong." Munakata turned the vibrator up a setting. "Sometimes, you have to admit that no matter how hard you may try, you'll be bested by someone who is meant to best you." 

"Ngh, dammit…" Fushimi squirmed, his self-control shattering with every second of this. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to control his voice if he kept talking, he opted to stay silent, settling for involuntary sighs and grunts of pleasure. 

"Here's an important lesson for you, Saruhiko: you won't always be in control. The sooner you learn this, the better everything will be for you." With that, the vibrator was turned onto the highest setting, and Fushimi began moaning in earnest. "You also won't hate having no control, sometimes."

"Close! So close…" Were the only words he could muster up as he felt his orgasm approaching. On the verge of crying out, Fushimi strained against his bonds and tried to clear his mind. 

"Now that's a lovely sight. You know what's even more lovely?" Munakata's obviously rhetorical question was answered as he swiftly turned the vibrator off, holding the base of Fushimi's cock right as he began to come. 

"Ahh! Fuck!" A pitiful white trickle dripped down Munakata's hand as he effectively ruined Fushimi's orgasm, leaving him overstimulated yet unsatisfied. "Y-you're a bastard, you- ah…you know that?" His body shook as Munakata simply laughed at his predicament. 

"I've been told that once or twice, yes. Are you ready to be good now?" Fushimi's glare answered for him as he got over the aftershocks of his half-orgasm. "Very well."

Munakata continued this three more times, forcing streams of obscenities to pour from Fushimi's mouth as he came so close, yet so far. The blue king paused each time to ask Fushimi if he was willing to submit, but each time, Fushimi denied, though by the end he was almost whispering. 

"I can't imagine what this is doing to you, Saruhiko. Watching you struggle and resist makes me want to do this all night, but I'm merciful. I'll let you come all you want now, doesn't that sound good?" Munakata's smile was sickly sweet as he put a hand on Fushimi's face. 

"Don't act like you're being nice. You're still a bastard." Fushimi pulled away from Munakata's hand, detecting the danger behind the gentle gesture. He didn't know what his king was planning, and that thought alone excited him even more than he already was. 

"I suppose you're right, but how could you expect me to reward this behavior?" Munakata punctuated this sentence by turning the vibrator on once more, forcing a groan from Fushimi. 

Gradually, Munakata turned the setting to high, then left it there, simply watching Fushimi writhe next to him. He was no longer trying to hold back the sounds that came out of him as his whole body shook. 

The result was almost instantaneous, and after being denied so many times, Fushimi's orgasm was one of the most intense he'd ever had. But even after he came all over his stomach, Munakata had still not turned off the vibrator, or turned it down, leaving Fushimi to suffer. The sensation started out mildly uncomfortable, but the more time passed, the more overstimulated Fushimi became, his moans turning into whines. 

"I didn't want to have to do this, Saruhiko. Well, I suppose I did, but the point still stands." He traced a line over Fushimi's inner thigh, mentally capturing this image. "If you decide to treat me like your superior, then this can all be over."

Fushimi shook his head violently, still gasping as he fully gave up control of his body. His voice had long since gone hoarse, but he was determined to win this rigged game he and Munakata so loved to play. Fushimi could see how hard Munakata was, if he could just last until he got bored of watching; the approach of another orgasm interrupted his thoughts. 

"C-can't…damn you!" Fushimi knew he was losing, his body was on fire and he was nearly sobbing. It was too much, he had to swallow his pride.  
"Captain! I submit!" He felt the vibrator slow down, but it was still very much on. 

"That's a good start, Saruhiko." Munakata looked predatory, he knew what he wanted to hear, and he knew he'd be hearing it any moment. 

"King…please." That's the magic word Munakata was waiting to hear. Turning off the vibrator and removing it earned an earnest sigh of relief from Fushimi. "Mm, thank you, my king."

After untying Fushimi, Munakata unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, finally deciding this had gone on long enough. "You know what to do, my obedient clansmen." Fushimi merely nodded, most of the fire and resistance from earlier forgotten as he sat up and complied with Munakata's order. 

The blue king wasn't completely cruel, letting Fushimi set the pace as he took him into his mouth. His hand rested on his head, gently ruffling his already messy hair. It didn't take too much of this for Munakata to finish in Fushimi's mouth, and watching the younger man swallow was almost enough to get him hard again. 

"That was fast for someone with supposedly unlimited stamina." Fushimi tried to look smug, but his shining lips, shaking legs, and flushed skin ruined that image. 

"You provided quite an entertaining show. How could I resist?" Munakata was already cleaned up and redressed, looking like he was ready to leave. 

"You're not…leaving, are you?" Fushimi always felt so vulnerable after sex, and always asked if Munakata was going to leave him there alone. The answer was always going to be no, but he still asked, just in case. 

"Have I ever? I'm just going to get you a washcloth to clean up." Munakata leaned down, planting a chaste kiss on Fushimi's forehead. This insecure side of Fushimi was endearing, and Munakata enjoyed taking care of him when he was like this. 

"Yeah, sorry." Being taken care of by his king was a strange feeling, but one that Fushimi couldn't deny was nice. He was wonderfully sadistic when he needed to be, but incredibly gentle and doting afterwards. It was the perfect balance in Fushimi's opinion, something he'd definitely like to get used to.


End file.
